


Want You

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Want You

Natasha finally admits to what she wants. But its out if her reach. Can she get it.


End file.
